ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
A Matter Of Honor (episode)
Riker serves as an exchange officer on a Klingon warship. Summary Teaser The is passing Starbase 179, where some replacement crew are due to come aboard. Riker and Wesley go down to the transporter room to meet the new arrivals. Among them is a Benzite who is participating in an Officer Exchange Program. At first Wes thinks it is his friend Mordock, but he calls himself Mendon, telling Wes that they would look the same as they come from the same geostructure. He tells Riker he requested the assignment and that he feels he will be a great help to the Enterprise. Riker goes to the phaser range, where he and Captain Picard get in some phaser practice. Picard comments that Starfleet thinks it would be a good idea for someone from the Enterprise to participate in the exchange program. He also notes that there is a Klingon vessel, the ''Pagh'', in the area. Riker gets the idea, and volunteers to be the one to participate in the exchange because "nobody's done it before". Act One "Captain's Log, Stardate 42506.5. We have departed from Starbase 179 and are headed for a rendezvous with the Klingon vessel Pagh. I have informed the staff of Commander Riker's temporary assignment." Riker talks to Worf about the assignment, asking him if it is true that one of the duties of the first officer is to assassinate his captain when he becomes weak or unfit. Worf confirms this, saying the system has worked successfully for centuries. On the bridge, Mendon walks around commenting on what the crew are doing and suggesting he has a more efficient way. In Ten Forward, Riker is testing out Klingon food such as pipius claw, heart of targ and gagh, watched by Pulaski. Picard arrives to wish him well, but isn't tempted by the Klingon food, even though Riker seems to enjoy it. On his way to the transporter room, Worf gives Riker an emergency transponder, just in case. The Pagh arrives, commanded by Captain Kargan. As arrangements are made to transport Riker, Mendon notices something in a scan of the Pagh s hull. It is some form of subatomic life unknown to the computer. As Riker beams over, O'Brien wishes him good luck. Act Two The Pagh leaves and as Picard heads for the observation lounge, Mendon tries to tell him about his procedural changes, but Picard brushes him off, telling him to report to Worf. Riker is brought to see Kargan on the bridge of the Pagh. He asks Riker if he can trust him in the same way he trusts the rest of his crew. He replies that he will serve the ship and obey his orders. Klag, the second officer says that he doesn't believe Riker and that he challenges his authority. Riker beats up Klag in a fight, after which he accepts Klag's position. On the Enterprise, Worf reports an unknown substance on the hull. It is a subatomic bacteria that doubles in size every fifteen minutes and feeds on the materials in the skin. Mendon says he noted it before on the Pagh, and Picard admonishes him that he should have reported it. Mendon is surprised, saying the Benzite way would be to wait until he has a full analysis. Picard tells him he should have followed Starfleet protocol and to continue with the analysis. Act Three "First Officer's Personal Log. I have been aboard the Pagh a short time but long enough to be impressed with the abilities and single-mindedness of the Klingons." On the Pagh, Riker is in the mess hall, eating the very Klingon delicacies he studied for the assignment. One of the female Klingons eyes him up, while he eats bregit lung and rokeg blood pie. Klag offers him some gagh, which is still alive. This puts Riker off, and Klag teases him, saying that perhaps he would prefer to be breast-fed. They joke for a while, before Riker says that the Klingons were not as he expected, having a sense of humor, for example. The Klingons say the same thing about him. One of them says they are alike – he also has a father and mother. His mother is still alive, but his father was killed gloriously in battle at Tranome Sar. Riker asks about Klag's parents, and he tells him ashamedly that his father was captured by the Romulans and not allowed to die with honor. However he escaped and will die an old man on Qo'noS, weakened, useless and without honor. He tells Riker he doesn't talk to him anymore, but Riker urges him to try, as nothing is impossible. On the Enterprise, Data says that the organisms feed on the compounds in the hull, and that the Pagh is more susceptible than they are. Picard orders an intercept course with the Pagh. Kargan calls Riker to the Pagh s bridge, showing him a hole in the hull. He tells him it's due to a space organism. They have no way to repair it, and in eight hours too much of the hull will have been lost. He questions Riker why the Enterprise conducted an intensive scan of the area for two minutes, but Riker doesn't know why. Kargan orders the ship cloaked and an intercept course set to destroy the Enterprise. Act Four Meanwhile, Wes talks to Mendon, who feels he made an error and failed in his task. Wes cheers him up, saying that he discovered the organism and that it wasn't his fault. The hole in the Pagh has become bigger and Kargan sends Riker to engineering to check on the situation. Klag tells him he thinks that Riker does not know anything about a plot. He may be a spy, but he's no coward. Riker returns, the tactical officer reports that the Enterprise is on an intercept course. This convinces Kargan that the Enterprise is hostile, and he orders a full battle alert and the photon torpedoes armed. The Enterprise searches for the Pagh, Data concluding that it is either cloaked or destroyed. Riker tries to convince Kargan that the Enterprise is trying to help them. He won't listen, and tells Riker that since he gave his word he should tell him the surest way to attack the Enterprise. Riker refuses point blank, saying he has also sworn an oath to Starfleet, which he won't break. Kargan pressures him, and Riker says he will obey his orders, but won't break the oath. Kargan then admits that if he had told him the Enterprise s secrets he would have killed him where he stood. Mendon has isolated the organisms, and concluded they can be removed using a tunneling neutrino beam. Picard orders this information be added to the hail being broadcast. When the Pagh notes the new message, Kargan still doesn't believe the Enterprise. Act Five "Captain's Log, Stardate 42507.8. Although our search has been extensive, we are still unable to locate the Klingon ship or any evidence of its destruction." Due to the lack of debris, Data says the Klingon ship must be cloaked, so Picard raises the shields. Kargan orders the torpedoes readied, and Riker tells him to wait until the distance to the Enterprise is 40,000 kilometers. Klag comments that Riker is honoring his promise. Riker says he still questions Kargan's judgment. Then he takes out the emergency transponder and switches it on. He gives it to Kargan when he asks to see it. Worf detects the signal, and Picard orders O'Brien to lock on to the signal and beam Riker out as soon as possible. He decides to wait until they are within 40,000 kilometers. Kargan is beamed off before the order to fire can be given. He materializes on the bridge, and pulls out his disruptor, whereupon Worf stuns him with his phaser. On the Pagh, Riker tells a bemused Klag that he has relieved Kargan of his command. Now he is the captain. He orders the ship to be decloaked, and hails the Enterprise. He demands that Picard surrender, and Picard agrees with a smile. Picard orders a very angry Kargan beamed back to the Pagh, and repairs started on its hull. When Kargan returns, he tells Riker he is back in command. Riker growls at him, so Kargan sends him flying with a punch, regaining some of his dignity in the process. He tells Klag to get him off his ship. As Klag helps him up, he concedes that Riker may know more about Klingons than he thought. As the Enterprise finishes repairing the hole in the Pagh, Riker returns. Picard congratulates him, and tells him to go to sickbay. As Worf escorts him there he welcomes Riker home. Log Entries *[[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365#Officer Exchange Program|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365]] *[[First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Officer Exchange Program|First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] Memorable Quotes "He is not very attractive, but I will have him." : - Vekma "Actually, I just welcomed Ensign Mendon on board. He certainly seems eager to please." "Well, that's a Benzite trait." : - Riker and Picard "What is ''that?" "''It's a Klingon delicacy: pipius claw. This is heart of targ. This, of course, is gagh." "Gagh?" "Yeah, serpent worms. You'd like some?" "No thanks." . . . "Will…I'm familiar with the practice of the feast before the transfer. I've done it dozens of times. However, I usually made more palatable choices." "Well, these ''are the more palatable choices." : - '''Pulaski', Riker and Picard "Ensign Mendon... you may impress me." : - Worf "Good luck, Commander." "Thanks, O'Brien." "You're not afraid, are you?" "No, I'm not." "I would be." : - O'Brien and Riker "If Klingon food is too strong for you, perhaps we can get one of the females to breast-feed you." : - Klag "They are inquisitive. They wonder how you would endure." "Endure what?" "Them." . . . "One, or both?" : - Klag and Riker, after one of the female officers makes sexually suggestive remarks about the latter "I will not see him! ''disgraced father" "''He's your father!" "A Klingon is his work, not his family; ''that is the way of things!" ''"He's your father!" "Klingons do not express... ...''feeling the way you do!" "''Perhaps you should." "We would not know how!" "Yesterday, I did not know how... ...to eat ''gagh!" : - '''Klag' and Riker, as the latter takes a bite of live gagh "Enterprise, this is Captain William Riker of the Klingon vessel Pagh. I order you to lower your shields and surrender." "Lower shields. Surrender as ordered." : - Riker and Picard, after the former takes command of the Klingon ship "I may be back for you." : - Vekma Background information Production on set.]] * A scene filmed but cut for time showed the engineering room of the Pagh. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) A maquette of the engine room was already completed, photographs of which have been published in The 24th Century Technical Manual. * First UK airdate: 22nd May 1991 Cast and characters * LeVar Burton (Geordi La Forge) and Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) do not appear in this episode. This is the first episode of the series in which Burton does not appear. * John Putch, of course, had played the identical Mordock in . On being cast for this episode, Putch recalled, "I was all very impressed by that. I thought, 'Ah, they love me, they love me.' What they really loved was that it was me, because they'd spent all that money on making that blue head and it was form fitted to me...I don't fault them for that. I would have done the same thing, but it's funny how you are naive about these things when you're just an actor." http://www.cinemaspy.com/spotlight/the-independent-mind-of-john-putch-4757/ Sets, props and costumes * According to prop master Alan Sims, the gagh was actually long brown noodles, while the rokeg blood pie was turnips in pumpkin pies, dyed red. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) He used chicken feet as pipius claw, animal organs as heart of targ, and other things such as fish, eyes, squids and octopus. Most of the things Sims bought at the Asian market. (TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Two: Production - Props") Continuity * A momentary reference to the Japanese series is made on a Bridge Science Station monitor when Mendon first observes the sub-atomic bacteria on the ''Pagh'', after being chastised by Worf. The reference takes the form of "OP KEI" and "OP YURI", and is located beneath "QUARK POPU(LATION)" in the lower right hand corner of the screen. * The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion incorrectly states that this episode is the first to establish Miles O'Brien's last name. The name had already been spoken in . * later established that Riker had not seen his own father in fifteen years, making his criticism of Klag quite hypocritical. * Klingon bloodwine makes its first appearance. * Commander Kurn would later serve on the Officer Exchange Program aboard The Enterprise-D as First Officer, and as way of observing and meeting his elder brother Worf in . * A Klingon Officer, J'Dan, used the program to serve aboard the Enterprise-D and attempted to gather it's information to hand over to The Romulans in . * The Pagh is said to be armed with phasers. Typically Klingons have been shown to employ disruptor weapons. Reception * This was the last of five Star Trek projects to be adapted into View-Master reels. * Maurice Hurley recalled, "'A Matter Of Honor' was just a good idea. It dealt with a social problem. One of the things that the [[TOS|old ''Star Trek]] did which the [[TNG|new Star Trek]] can't do as well, was make comments on issues...You take a show like 'A Matter Of Honor' and say, 'We're going to do a little culture swapping,' so we explore what it must be like to be the only black face in a room of forty white people. That must be kind of tough. That's what Worf, in a sense, is doing. He's the only Klingon on a basically Human ship. So we said, 'Let's spin it. Let's put somebody on an all Klingon vessel and see how that works.' What's it like to be a fish out of water? What is it like to be the only white face in a meeting in Harlem? That's got to be a little funny, a little different, a little tense. That's how that show started, it was a way to look at a contemporary social problem and give it a spin." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * For Hurley, a key scene was where Riker sits down to a meal aboard the ''Pagh. "The Klingon says he's surprised at Riker because he has a sense of humor. Riker looks at him and says, 'Son of a gun, I was thinking the same thing.' If Riker had said, I'm surprised you guys have a sense of humor,' it wouldn't have meant anything. But spin it, and all of a sudden it became the point of the whole show." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Director Rob Bowman remarked, "Jonathan Frakes and I really got into that episode. That was a fun one to do. I think Jonathan was waiting to do something that was rough and had action, and it also had the bonding between he and Klag. Every day was Jonathan and I doing high-fives and trying to put forth on film all the energy and spirit and adventure that was in that script. It was great to do. I guess there's a spirit inherent in the Klingons that seems to push it forth in a certain direction with the characters and with the camera. I was going through my divorce at that time, and was escaping into the world of space for some happiness. Probably helped me to concentrate a little better. I know I was very aggressive at that point, so we put that on screen. When we did the fight on the bridge, I wanted to be as rough as I could possibly make it. We even had to pare it down a bit, because what we had in mind was too much." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * "A Matter of Honor" was given a 12.2 rating on the Nielsen Television Index, the highest rating to that point on TNG, making it one of the most watched episodes of the series at that time. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * A mission report for this episode by Patrick Daniel O'Neill was published in The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 7, pp. 44-50. Awards * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Series. Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 17, catalogue number VHR 2470, . * In the UK video collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition, under the "Riker" section, . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.3, catalogue number VHR 4739, . :Both UK individual releases gave the title of this episode as "A Matter Of Honour", using the British English spelling. However, curiously, the 10th Anniversary collection uses the title as broadcast. * As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection. * As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Klingon collection. * As part of the TNG Season 2 Blu-ray collection. Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Capt. Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Cmdr. William Riker Also starring * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher Special appearance by * Diana Muldaur as Doctor Pulaski Guest stars * John Putch as Mendon * Christopher Collins as Kargan * Brian Thompson as Klag Co-stars * Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien * Peter Parros as Tactics Officer * Laura Drake as Vekma Uncredited co-stars * James G. Becker as Youngblood * Dexter Clay as operations division officer * Jeffrey Deacon as command division officer * Nora Leonhardt as command division ensign * Tim McCormack as Bennett * Randy Pflug as Ten Forward waiter * Bob Smithson as Klingon officer * Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace * Unknown performers as ** Female command division officer ** Female Starfleet officer (voice) ** Operations division ensign ** Three Klingon officers ** Three science division officers ** Zegov Stunt doubles * Dan Koko as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes * Unknown stunt performer as stunt double for Brian Thompson Stand-ins * James G. Becker - stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Dexter Clay - stand-in for Michael Dorn * Jeffrey Deacon - stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Tim McCormack - stand-in for Brent Spiner * Guy Vardaman - stand-in for Wil Wheaton References battle alert; Benzar; Benzite; Benzite starship; breast; breast feeding; ''bregit'' lung; centimetre; cloaking device (cloaking shields); chain of command; cruiser; defensive shields; emergency transponder (command transponder); Federation; first officer; gagh (serpent worm); geostructure; kilometer; Klingons; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Lewis; meteor; Mordoc; nuclear bond; Officer Exchange Program; ''Pagh'', IKS; phaser; phaser range; Pheben system; photon torpedo; ''pipius'' claw; proper language; Qo'noS; quantum interaction tomography; red alert; ''rokeg'' blood pie; Romulans; second officer; Starbase 179; Starbase 179 planet; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; subatomic bacteria; tactics officer; targ; ''targ'', heart of; Tranome Sar; tritanium; tunneling neutrino beam External links * * * |next= }} cs:A Matter Of Honor de:Der Austauschoffizier es:A Matter of Honor fr:A Matter of Honor ja:TNG:錯綜した美学 nl:A Matter of Honor Matter of Honor, A